


Pillow Talk

by MagentasNightmare



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Comfort, DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ (I'm not changing what I write for anyone:), Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier Smut, Daryl and Carol friendship turns to smut, Daryl cares for Carol, F/M, Fluff, Prison (Walking Dead), Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagentasNightmare/pseuds/MagentasNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol misses Daryl while he's away and hurts her back while returning his pillow. Fun ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Title: **Pillow Talk**  
Category: TV Shows » Walking Dead  
Author: Magenta's Nightmare  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
Published: 08-21-15, Updated: 08-27-15  
Chapters: 4, Words: 7,823

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

_**This one is a little goofy and playful and smutty and teasing.** _

_**Enjoy! I hope;)** _

_**Magenta xoxo** _

It was day 4 since Daryl left and she wondered how much longer it would be. She wondered if he was safe and in a secret corner of her mind she wondered if he thought of her as well. She kept busy and worked tirelessly, every time she stopped she felt a continuous panic settle on her mind that would become insidious if left.

She carried a load of his clean laundry to his corner on the perch and knelt down surveying his belongings. Nobody was around at the moment so she sat down to look at his few possessions a little closer. He had a lighter that had belonged to Merle, a motorcycle magazine that Carl had given him for a gift. She picked up his lighter turning it over in her hand and putting it back down.

_When would he be home?_

He was supposed to be home yesterday and she couldn't fight the feeling he wasn't OK. To her surprise he had a few papers folded into a sloppy mess tucked under his pillow.

She looked around to be assured nobody was around before laying her head down on his pillow and curling into a ball. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply taking in the scent of his sweat and a smell of something else she could only place as Daryl. It was as if he was right there beside her warm and quiet and safe. She slid her hand under pulling out the papers rolling onto her back and unfolding them above her head. They were lists, all scribbled here and there over the pages:

-Judith diapers, sleepers size 18 months+

-powered milk

-batteries

\- warmer blanket for Carol

She ran her finger across her name that he had written feeling heartsick that he wasn't there yet. This list was from quite a while ago when he had caught her shivering in her cell and brought her a fleece blanket she still treasured. Now it was high summer heat all day and night.

She wanted desperately to take his pillow, then she thought better of behaving like a crazy lady. He usually spent time in her cell before bed just chatting about random things but she had gotten so used to his presence it was hard to fall asleep when he was gone. She was getting exhausted from extra work and from missing the smell of him on her sheets. She sat up squeezing the pillow wondering if it felt about the same as hers.

She got back to her laundry and moved about the prison noticing it was steadily becoming dark and her heart began to sink as it was approaching day 5. Carol always felt an obligation to appear together and untouchable by the circumstances around her. She didn't want to even admit to those around her that she was scared.

There had been talk today of organizing a search for Daryl, Glenn and Michonne. Everyone was used to, this group especially, being able to handle everything thrown at them that it took extra time to consider they were in danger. She got finished late and everyone had turned in so she decided to as well, she'd have to stay extra busy tomorrow to keep him off her mind. She lay down after taking a long slow wash and changing into something cozy. Shorts and a men's undershirt with a giant fluffy red cardigan she had found on a run with Daryl, it went almost to her knees and she loved it.

An hour passed and she turned from side to side getting no sleep before giving in to her lunacy. She grabbed her pillow and crept out of her cell to the perch he normally inhabited. She knelt down as quietly as possible pulling her pillow from it's case and doing the same with his. She had them switch and nervously smacked at her pillow a few times convinced it looked different than his. All she needed was him finding out she was a little kooky. She was desperate though and decided to risk it. She returned to her cell and jumped into bed knowing she'd finally sleep. She nuzzled into the pillow and it smelled so strongly of Daryl she was starting to get choked up. Where was he?

She spent another 20 minutes or so praying for him to be OK before drifting off.

The sun came through the high windows of the prison early and the summer heat began it's torture around the same time. She wrapped her cardigan tightly around her and stepped out to see who was up.

There he was, curled up in his area with his head on his duffle bag and her pillow laying behind his back. _Shit!_

He must have noticed it was different. She decided since he was a heavy sleeper to try and switch them back.

Everyone else had headed out for daily chores which never ended and it was very quiet.

As if fate was giving her a break he was sleeping with his back to her. She was so happy to see him alive and safe but she would love it if he didn't find out what she'd done.

She tiptoed over to his corner slowly and bumped into Rick heading out to the fields and he asked her what she was doing. "I need to sneak over there... it's nothing bad just scoot and don't say anything please." She smiled at him, he knew it was nothing to worry about.

"Daryl's gonna flip when finds out you're the tooth fairy."

"Shhh!" she whispered.

She continued towards him and finally arriving she stepped one leg over his body to reach the pillow while holding his in her arms. Where was she gonna put his pillow while she switched the cases? She lay it on the other side of him and she lifted hers removing the case pretty easily, she was half way done. She was shaking her pillow back into her case when out of nowhere he sneezed violently and startled her. Her foot slid on his slippery sleeping bag and she fell flat on her back with a thud.

He woke up and started looking around, "What? Carol...why are you down there?" he followed up with 2 more loud sneezes.

She tried to sit up and found her back had seized up and wouldn't allow it. She decided anything she invented would sound like complete bullshit.

"I took your pillow," she offered, meekly.

"I knew it wasn't mine!" He looked relieved to have been right.

"Wait, why would you take that? My pillow is gross."

She was still flat on her back because frankly she couldn't move. The concrete was unforgiving and she had come down hard and without warning.

She had nowhere to go and no story that would work, not that she could think of anyway. Her back was throbbing everywhere at once.

"It smells like you and I couldn't sleep."

It sounded just as bad out loud as it did in her head.

He chuckled to himself. "My pillow stinks of sweat, Carol, are you nuts?"

"I like it and it helps me sleep."

"What's the matter? Why ya still down there?"

"Can't move," she said, turning her face to him before regretting even that. "Ow!"

"Don't move. I'll get, Maggie."

"I can't move, Daryl. That's the problem."

_How humiliating!_

She frowned and waited as he ran off.

Maggie checked that nothing was broken and rolled a sheet under her. "We can move you a wee bit but definitely not down stairs for a little while anyway."

"I'm so sorry, Daryl, you can have my bed you must be exhausted since you got home so late."

"Nah, I'm good just a sec. Don't go anywhere, OK?" he laughed.

"What's with you today? You a comedian," she moaned.

He ran down the stairs to her cell and dragged her mattress up the to his corner. "Hey, Maggie, grab that side of the sheet and help me get her on here."

They lifted the corners of the sheet and lay her on her mattress next to his sleeping spot.

"There! Just don't snore and keep me up," he smiled.

"Thanks, go ahead and sleep I haven't been sleeping well since you left maybe I can now too."

"Call me if you need anything else," Maggie offered, before heading back outside.

"Thanks, Maggie. I'll be fine now."

"You need this?" He offered his pillow to her.

"You're back now, I should be OK."

He lay next to her offering his pillow again but she couldn't lift her head.

"I'm really screwed," she pouted.

"Here," he said, leaning in and creeping his fingers under the back of her neck and cradling her head close to his chest. Gently lifting he slid the pillow underneath. "Good?"

"Great." She was still feeling very stupid and now unable to move.

He moaned, "Damn! It's hot tryin' to sleep during the day." He reached behind his head pulling his shirt off and throwing it on a pile of his things. She lay there unable to move even her head with him shirtless right above her. Although she was trying to look nonchalant she must have failed miserably.

"You OK, Carol? You look terrified."

"Uh...no of course not. I'm sorry, I can't look away or anything...cause of my neck."

"Don't bother me none, here I gotta pull you closer. I only got the one blanket even when it's fuckin' hot I need a blanket. You too?"

"Yeah."

He grabbed onto the mattress and pulled it easily toward his own and threw the blanket over them both.

"So, you like my pillow?"

"Uh huh, I'm busted I guess. I do, I just got so used to the smell of you in my cell...and I was worried about you."

He turned to her, "I like your pillow too, it doesn't stink like mine."

"Yours doesn't stink it smells like you and you smell good."

Something about being completely trapped loosened her tongue. She couldn't fidget, she couldn't walk away, she was forced to answer his queries.

He smiled at her. "You in pain?"

"A little but I think it will pass, just need a bit of time then I'll get out of your space."

"It's alright, saves me checking on you"

"Huh?"

"Ah, nothin',"

"Nice try, what did you say?"

"When I wake up in the night sometimes I get antsy so I check on you. See? I'm nuts too."

"Oh my god, Daryl! It's so hot I've been sleeping in my underwear!"

"Yep, but you're usually under your sheets, don't worry about it."

"Usually?" She looked at him in dismay.

He grinned down at her. "I'm sorry, I just worry about you some nights. I can't sleep till I make sure you're OK and it's not like I stand there, I just look through the curtain quick like."

She was stunned and embarrassed.

"Never caught you having fun alone or anything, don't worry," he laughed.

"Daryl! Are you being like this just because I can't get away?"

"That's right, you are trapped aren't you? Hey, I almost forgot I found something for you on that run."

She lay back trying not to focus on the throbbing in her back.

He handed her a sealed plastic bag filled with chocolate.

"What is this?"

"You said you like coffee and I know you like chocolate, this is both."

She held them in her hands and couldn't believe he'd found such a thing, a huge bag of chocolate covered coffee beans.

"Thank you, Daryl. You ever tried these?"

"Nope."

She handed them back to him, "Try them, please. They are so good and we'll probably never find more."

Turned out Daryl really like coffee too and a handful later he was starting to feel hyper.

"Fuck! I feel jittery."

"Of course, they do have caffeine, Daryl. How many have you had?" she asked, chewing on her fifth.

"A handful or so, damn they're good."

"You will never sleep now."

Twenty minutes later he was tossing and turning in bed and wanted to keep talking.

"You wanna talk?"

She felt bad for him not being able to rest. "Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

He couldn't think of a subject and was hyper as all hell, he had to keep talking. "I don't know, wanna play a game?"

"Sure! How about basketball? What the hell am I supposed to play?" She rolled her eyes at him and chuckled.

"Let's play 20 questions."

He jumped out from under the blanket with only his sleep pants on and she could make out his amazing body in her peripheral vision.

"OK, but after that it's truth or dare and then we can gather everyone up for spin the bottle."

She laughed and it made her moan from moving her back too much.

"Me first." he said, rubbing his hands together.

"Wait...you're serious?"

He looked deep in though for a second and very fidgety.

"Yep! OK...uh... when was the last time you...you know?"

"Daryl!"

"Come on."

He looked down at her and she felt more than a little frustrated having to look at him half naked.

"I don't even know. Just a sec...uh 4 years ago? Something like that. Good grief! Are all the questions going to be this intimate?"

"If you like."

"That's not what I'm saying, Daryl," she protested.

"Intimate questions...intimate questions..." he repeated.

"Ugh! I'm not sure I like you hyped up on caffeine."

"No, I can't ask you that...hmm?"

"Ask me what?"

"Nah! You're too prudish for a question like that."

"Who said I was a prude?" she asked, unsure why it offended her so much.

"What's your favourite position?"

"I don't really know I never got much of a say in the matter."

"I guess not, so you don't even know what you like?"

"Not really, I don't think that probably matters anymore," she frowned, wishing she'd just said missionary.

"Why?"

"I don't think that kind of thing is in the cards anymore, do you?" she smiled, cause laughing hurt.

"It could be, why not?"

"I don't see anyone knocking my door down. Don't I get a turn?"

"Yeah OK, shoot. Also, you don't even have a door anyway," he remarked.

"Why are you asking me sexual questions?"

He shrugged his shoulders and she could see him get a little uncomfortable to be confronted with it.

"It's all this coffee maybe. I'm just hyper and thinkin' about sex. Don't you ever think about it?"

"Yes, actually more and more lately."

_Why lie about it at this point?_

"It looks like we have the same problem and besides it's crossed my mind many times, I mean if you're interested." He looked away as soon as the words left his mouth.

She didn't have any way to fidget and nowhere to run. She took the deepest breath she could without pain and asked for clarification, "What's crossed your mind?"

"You...and me."

"I've thought about it too," she admitted.

"Tell me what you think about, I want to hear it," he grinned.

"I'm not sure I can."

"Please, I'll tell you what I think."

"You go first, I'm injured," she pouted.

"Gonna milk that, huh?"

She nodded.

"I think about wanting to walk in on you in your room at night and catch you...enjoying 'alone time'."

"Reeeeaaaally..." she said, sounding adorable and grinning from ear to ear.

"Your turn," he responded.

"I think about...your body. Some nights, I collapse on my cot and think about your body and it's... inspirational."

"Jesus..."

"Uh huh," she move her eyes away, it's the only thing she could move.

"That is the sexiest thing I ever heard."

"Your turn," she uttered, feeling horny and incapacitated.

The conversation was getting heated and they could both sense the tension.

"You promise not to get upset with me?"

"Why, how bad is it?" She took a deep breath preparing for something indecent.

"It's pretty bad, you'll probably be pissed."

"Go ahead, let's hear it."

He sighed heavily, "A little while ago you were in the shower and I accidentally saw you. You were standing there with your head up rinsing shampoo out of you hair and it was trickling over your body all over the place. You had your eyes closed and you were facing the door. I stood there watching you, I couldn't look away, it was beautiful. You turned around and I watched the soap run down your back and your ass."

Her eyes were wide and only for a split second did she consider getting upset, it was easily the most erotic thing she's ever heard.

"I got hard just standing there watching you, I had to walk away and it fucking hurt to not do what I really wanted."

"What did you want to do, Daryl?" she whispered breathlessly.

"No. You'll probably smack me."

"You know I can't smack you right now. Spill it!"

"I wanted to take all my clothes off and walk up to you...I wanted to kiss you and push you against the wall and..."

"Yes?" She lay staring straight up at the concrete ceiling knowing she was getting wet just thinking of it.

"...and I wanted to taste you...I wanted to get down on my knees and throw your leg over my shoulder...and taste you."

"Oh my god, Daryl!"

"Are you mad?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered, "I'm so mad I'm injured and I can't move right now."

"Your turn."

**_Hope you like;) Chapter 2 coming soon!_ **

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

"I don't wanna play anymore games..." he said in a low growl.

"Me neither."

He came closer and kissed her nice and slow. Her mind went blank and her body caught flame. She wanted to touch him and managed to raise an arm enough to lay her hand on his shoulder. His mouth was warm and wet and she never wanted him to stop.

Daryl couldn't resist moving over her just a little and opening his mouth to taste her tongue.

She whined softly, "Daryl, I can't even move."

"I can stop, sorry."

"I don't want you to stop but I can't even touch you, I feel useless."

"That's OK, can I touch you?"

"I couldn't say no to that if I tried..."

He came down again and kissed and touched her face. She turned her head toward him and winced.

"We gotta wait, you're hurt."

"No...please, I need you to touch me."

He couldn't resist her asking him please and kissed her neck gently and slid his hand under the blanket.

She was already so wet and she needed it, even in this awkward situation. He touched her knee and licked her throat. He wanted to take it slow but she was breathing heavy and trying to move.

"Stay still, you'll hurt your back more," he advised.

"I need it, Daryl."

He ran his hand up her thigh to her shorts and pulled them down just a little to get to her skin. She attempted to moved one of her knees toward him and let out a soft whine.

"Carol...I"

"Please..."

When his hand finally made it to the warm wetness between her legs he damn near came in his pants. She was desperate for it.

"It's was that shower thing you were talking about," she said, softly.

She moaned and closed her eyes tight as his fingertips moved over her. He buried his face in her shoulder and couldn't help grinding against her leg, it was madness and torture.

He rubbed her clit softly but swiftly and she made a sound like she might faint.

"You close?"

"Mmmm...feels so good."

"You're killin' me, Carol!"

"Almost...there," she added, breathlessly.

He needed to get her off before someone came around. He felt rushed, horny and desperate. He pushed one finger inside her and she moved her head back and groaned in pleasure and pain. She came with an unexpected gasp and he pulled her close to muffle the sound against his shoulder.

She started to breath slower after a minute but still hadn't opened her eyes.

"Oh my god...I needed that."

He kissed her forehead and lay back next to her with a hard, aching dick.

"That's good...that's good..."

"But what about you?" she said, turning just enough to see him.

"I got it, don't even think of that," he answered.

She frowned, "I could try."

"Not now. I got it, it's OK. I'll just go to the bathroom and be back in a bit."

"Do it here," she said, hoping he actually would.

"Pfft!" he said, shaking his head.

"You're really gonna walk around with that?" she said, nodding at his hard dick showing obviously through his pants.

He sighed and lay back down. He threw the blanket over himself and started to roll over.

"Come here..." she whispered.

He turned back to her and he couldn't wait anymore so he gave in and started jerking himself off under the covers.

"Jesus...that's so hot...come closer."

She was blind with lust and wished so badly she was able to move.

He rested his head on her shoulder and she could hear him breathing heavy and groaning into her neck. "I want you so bad..."

She could feel him moving against her leg, it was making her wild.

He jerked faster and his breath began to catch in his throat. Just the sound of it, she couldn't believe what the sound was doing to her. She couldn't see what he was doing but she could imagine and his hot breath on her skin made up for it. He grabbed her thigh with his other hand and when he finally came it was a short grunt into her neck and then it was over.

She waited a while to speak, "Feel better?"

He groaned and lay on his back, "That damn coffee and then touchin' you...I was hurtin' bad!"

She grinned and then realized he'd cum all over her hip.

She lifted the corner of the blanket and laughed. Her back felt slightly better and she was able to use her hands more but it still hurt.

"Oh God! I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"Don't worry about it, everything is washable," she giggled.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had taken 3 people to get her to a bathroom on the day she'd been injured and she'd held it as long as she could. Recovery was no joke and by the next day she realized it might be a few days before she was completely better. Daryl was babying her, helping her change, washing her face, everything.

"I feel like your old granny."

She pouted thinking this was hardly attractive.

"Stop it, you need this and I don't mind," he said, grinning at her, "now open up for the airplane."

"Stop teasing, I can at least hold a spoon."

She rolled her eyes at him trying to feed her porridge like a toddler. It was only the next day but the swelling was a little worse and her back was badly bruised.

"You don't have to stay here and baby me, I can do it," she said, feeling useless. She slid to the end of the bed to get her clothes on.

"OK, you do it," he replied, calling her bluff.

She tried to manage herself but she soon realized reaching down for her clothes in the low drawer would be impossible.

"We done playing now?"

"Yes." she answered, resigning herself to the help.

"Let me help you."

She couldn't help feeling her heart melt a little at this. She wanted to be strong but there was no denying that with an injured back she needed someone's help.

"I'm going hunting but I'm helping you get up first."

She felt helpless and didn't have an argument, she needed him right now.

"OK."

She finished her food and he left the cell only to return 5 minutes later with hot water and a washcloth.

He knew exactly why she was upset, he always seemed to.

"Would you do this for me?" he asked.

"Of course."

"Then let me do it for you."

She couldn't argue with his logic but it hurt to have him treat her like an invalid.

"I know you don't like this, I get it. You need help though and I want to be the one to help you."

She wanted to tear up a little, she finally had him and she couldn't do very much about it and on top of it she needed help to function.

He handed her the cloth and she cleaned her face. He could see she was inches from crying.

"You'll be fine in a couple of days, give yourself a break, Carol."

She took a deep breath and knew he was right, "Thank you. I will, I'm going to stop being stubborn. Promise."

"Good, cause you're a terrible patient." he grinned, and sat down next to her, "If you behave yourself I may have a treat for you tonight when I get back."

"So I have to think of that all day? That's cruel," she frowned.

"I'll try to make it worth the wait."

She finished getting dressed with a little assistance and then sat back on the bed to read for the day, feeling bored by the sitting already.

"You good then?" he asked, pulling his vest on and then bending down to tie his boots.

"I'm fine, thank you. Be careful..."

He stood up and leaned over to give her a hug.

She could finally get her arms around him and it felt good. Before he let go he whispered, "Remember that thing I told you about the shower? Maybe we could try something like that tonight."

He pulled back and smiled as he walked out of her cell leaving her wide eyed and wet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

* * *

Carol sat all day and it was driving her crazy, she hadn't been this inactive in her whole life. She read for a few hours and then lay back replaying the sound of him against her neck as he came.

This whole thing was powerful and scary, to need someone so much in this world was risky.

She couldn't wait till he got back, it was hard to have the person you loved outside the gate.

Everyone was up and moving and she actually envied it.

Sasha stopped by to chat around noon and it was obvious something was off with her.

"What's wrong?" Carol asked, hoping it was nothing serious.

"I'm sorry so Carol...but I saw you and Daryl the other day and I won't say anything if you don't want me to."

"That's really embarrassing," Carol said, looking up at the ceiling.

"I didn't see anything specific, I could just tell something was going on from a distance."

"Yeah, we are together now but it's new."

She wondered why Sasha was even asking her about it.

"I just wanted to know if you guys need some supplies, cause we have them at the prison. Everyone has to keep safe."

"You mean?"

"Yeah, just didn't know if you or Daryl had some."

"Actually I don't need them. I had complications after Sophia and it's a long story but I can't get pregnant."

"Sorry to intrude, just didn't want either of you feeling like you had to make a special run for them if they are already here."

"Thanks for thinking of it anyway."

"I think you two are gonna be great together," Sasha smiled, as she got up to leave.

"Thanks, I sure hope so."

By the time Daryl got back she was so bored and stiff from reading she had fallen asleep.

He didn't want to wake her up so he left her for a while and got cleaned up.

"Hey, she doin' OK?" he asked Sasha on his way back to her cell a few hours later.

She couldn't help finding the concern on his face adorable.

"She's still sore and really bored but a little better I think, she got to the bathroom on her own today."

"Good," he replied, fidgeting with his lighter and giving her a half smile.

It was too much, Sasha tried to stop smiling as she kept walking past him.

"Did she tell you?"

"No, she didn't say a word. I walked in and...saw you two. I won't say anything."

"Nah, It's alright I don't care who knows just didn't get around to telling people. I've been busy."

"I know, you've been a very good nurse."

He smirked and continued down the hall. He had a plan for her and he hoped she'd be into it.

He leaned in and kissed her. Carol opened her eyes and grinned. "...I missed you."

"You wanna get out of this bed?"

She kissed him back and nodded.

"Oh yes," she answered, as she sat up.

He scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the corridor.

"Daryl, what are you doing?"

"Gonna wash you, you're starting to stink."

"Shut up, you!"

"I'm just kidding, but I'm still gonna get you clean and then I'm gonna get you dirty."

She had her arm round his neck and she felt a little shocked and aroused all at once. The Daryl she knew never spoke this way and it took some getting used to. Honestly it made her weak with lust to hear him say this kind of thing.

"Where you taking her?" Rick asked, looking puzzled.

"Gonna hose her down, tell everyone to keep outta the showers for a while."

Daryl breezed past Rick with a smile on his face and she couldn't help giggling like a kid.

He had gotten the whole place cleaned up and figured she'd like a good wash and the water would help her back.

"Can you stand for a bit?"

"I'll sure try."

She stood in the middle of the shower area wondering what she should do next. He seemed to know exactly what he was doing. He locked the door and walked over to her and she couldn't help feeling a little shy all of a sudden.

She crossed her arms unconsciously and looked at him while biting her lower lip.

He stood right in front of her and uncrossed her arms.

She looked down at her feet. He had something in his eyes that made her feel nervous but also very turned on.

He kissed her softly then lifted her shirt up over her head and she instantly moved to cross her arms. She had spent the day relaxing in comfortable clothes, just a t shirt and stretch pants. She didn't even have on underwear.

"Feelin' shy?" he asked, grinning a little.

"It's been a long time, since anyone saw me naked."

"Not that long..." he reminded her.

"Oh, right...of course."

Her voice was trembling a little and she hated it.

"Are you OK?" he asked, sensing her nerves.

"I am, I swear. I'm just feeling too many things right now."

He took her face in his hand and kissed her forehead.

"There's nobody here but you and me."

She sighed heavily and leaned her face into him.

He ran his hands down her back and left them resting on her hips.

"You still want this?"

"I want this more than I want anything else."

She found her nerve again to kiss him and push his vest off his shoulders. He stepped further into her space and kissed her hard.

He pulled her over to the shower and slid her pants down her legs. She backed up a little and he turned on the water over her head. The next few minutes were easily the strangest experience of the last few years but incredibly intimate as well.

He stripped to his shorts and proceeded to wash her hair. He was reliving the experience of seeing her alone in the shower but in a very different way. He ran soap over her skin and then watched as the bubbles slid down her skin.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?"

His eyes were burning and she could feel his gaze all over her.

He needed to touch her and take in the sight of her. He had dreamed of what he'd seen over and over and knew he'd never get it out of his head as long as he lived. Now she was right here in from of him, it was surreal. "I just remember how bad I wanted to touch you before."

"You can touch me now," she said in a soft, alluring tone.

He walked her to the wall and held onto her hips tightly with his hands.

"You in any pain?"

"I'm OK, I think."

She could feel his dick pressing against her lower belly and she wanted it in the worst way. She touched him through his boxers and immediately pushed them down to touch his bare skin. He moaned into her neck and she pulled her leg up around him but she couldn't keep it up, she still wasn't out of the woods.

"You ain't quite there...can you just stand for a minute longer?"

"Yes, I think so."

He licked at her throat and made his way to her breasts. The water fell down around her and he reached over to turn it off for a while.

He couldn't wait and dropped to his knees kissing her belly and she doubled over from the sensation of his tongue on her skin.

"Easy you..." he whispered, "just relax into it."

He had a way with words and she leaned her back against the wall as he continued to move his mouth over her. She felt a little weak in the knees and when he pushed her legs apart she held onto his shoulders for support. He lifted her right leg over his shoulder and waited till she seemed steady. She hissed as he tasted her for the first time.

"Damn!"

He grinned with his mouth against her flesh and she could feel it. She rested her head back against the wall and told herself to relax and enjoy it but her foot slipped a little.

"I...I'm gonna fall..."

He held onto her hip with one hand and her leg with the other so tight she loved the feeling of it. "I got ya...you won't fall."

He licked at her lips and she moaned touching his hair. She couldn't get enough of his strong hands on her, holding her firmly to the wall. It wouldn't take long, he was moving his tongue all over her and then sucking ever so gently and repeating it over and over. She couldn't see straight anymore, she could feel it building.

"Daryl...I...Mmmmm!"

He didn't relent until she pushed at his forehead. She was out of breath but still wanted more. She pulled him close but he was hesitant, "It's gonna screw up your back if we keep going and I ain't got anything with me."

She didn't want to wait anymore. "Please...you don't need anything like that."

"We do, we have to."

"We don't, I can't get pregnant."

"Oh, but still...your back though. We can wait till you're better."

"You're killing me, Daryl."

Now that she had been standing a while she knew he was right and she leaned down to put her hands on her knees.

"See? I knew it...come here."

He wrapped his arm around her and walked her over to a chair where he dried her off and helped her into her nightclothes.

"I'm tired of this!" she pouted.

"You wanna watch?"

"Do you mean what I hope you mean?" she grinned widely.

"Will you stop pouting? I kinda got the idea you were into that, you little weirdo."

"I'll stop pouting, I promise," she answered.

"OK, but not here. I'm taking you back to bed."

He carried her back to bed and she sat with her sheets pulled up to her chin just waiting for him to start. He waited till he didn't hear a peep outside her curtain and then sighed before crawling onto her bed. He was still halfway hard and he pulled his shorts down enough to get a hold of his dick. She tried not to look at his face and also to not grin too much. She didn't even know how much she loved this until the other day when her curiosity forced her to ask him to stay while he did it.

He started slow and worked his hand up and down his shaft and she could feel herself getting hotter. The scrunched up expression on his face and his breath increasing drove her mad. He looked almost in pain and she couldn't help loving it as he closed his eyes tight.

He leaned over on his hands and knees just a little and kept going at it.

"Jesus, Daryl...I love this...I want you."

Just at the foot of her bed was the most incredible looking man she'd ever known jerking off for her and she was so stunned by it. It was so sexy, she'd never get bored of this.

He groaned under his breath, it wouldn't be long.

"When you're better, I'm gonna fuck you so hard!"

She moaned simply at his words, "God damn it, Daryl! I want you inside me so badly!" She leaned closer and kissed his neck and traced her tongue down to his chest.

The though of possessing her and her hot mouth on his skin and it was all over...

He came on her bed sheets and spent the next few minutes apologizing as she assured him she didn't care. He grabbed her a clean sheet and tucked her in.

"I hope my back is 100% tomorrow, this is torture."

"It might be, I got something in mind for when it is."

"Can you stay with me tonight?"

"I won't take up all your space?"

"No, get in here."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

* * *

Finally, here she was a 2 days later and walking just fine. She would never take mobility for granted again and the first order of business was a long walk. She had to unwind from the tedium of sitting around so much and she desperately needed to get her paws on Daryl.

"I am going outside the walls to the pond, I need to get out."

Rick looked apprehensive.

"You just got on your feet, you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm OK."

She touched her toes and wiggled around a bit to show him.

He laughed, "Have a good one, then. Maybe take Daryl though, just in case."

"That was the plan," she grinned and walked off to find him. She grabbed a clean change of clothes and a towel.

Daryl walked along side her keeping his eyes on their surroundings so she could just relax.

They arrived at the small pond in the mid morning heat with sharp white light bouncing from the surface of the water causing them both to squint. They had put up a thin rope with tin cans around the pond to warn them of walkers so she planned to relax.

"Oh my god, I need this so bad."

She began peeling her button up shirt off leaving her camisole underneath and she shot Daryl a look as if to ask "Are you just gonna watch?"

He took 3 slow steps toward her and kissed her. The sun was hot on her face and he smelled so good, some kind of cologne smell she didn't recognize. He pulled her camisole over her head and looked at her standing there in her bra and shorts, taking her in.

"Do you want to...give this a try now that you're better or have you changed your mind about me?"

"I'm not about to change my mind about you, Daryl. Come here."

She grabbed the back of his neck pulling him to her mouth again.

He pulled his shirt off and she touched his chest letting her face fall gently against his skin breathing in the scent of him. She moaned, "You smell different today."

"Borrowed it from Glenn, he's into that shit. Thought I could lure you with it."

"It's nice but you already lured me with your sweaty pillow so, not necessary for me."

With fresh confidence she took off everything but her panties and smiled at him. She walked into the pond and beckoned him over with her eyes.

He didn't need to be asked twice and stripped down to his boxers and followed her.

She sank into his arms and he kissed her fast and desperately. His hands drifting swiftly all over her body. He squatted to grab her ass in both hands lifting her up to wrap her legs around his waist. She was still in her panties but could easily feel his dick pressing against her and she shuddered thinking about getting to that point. He hunched her up a little to hold her against him with one arm and grabbed one of her breasts. He leaned in to take it in his mouth, sucking gently and rolling his tongue back and forth across her nipple. "Oh my god!" she moaned, already feeling her body reacting to his touch.

"I want you so bad it hurts, Daryl."

"Need you on dry land for a bit, I don't breath underwater."

He walked out of the pond pulling his blanket from the backpack and laying it out on the grass.

She lay in the hot sun on his blanket and he climbed on top kissing her throat. She squirmed wondering how much more she could take.

"You want these off?" he asked, snapping the elastic of her panties.

"Wait, I want you first."

Carol pushed him up and rolled over him draping her right leg over his thigh. She kissed him and moved her tongue against his while running her hand down his body.

He had spent the last few days caring for her and pleasing her however possible and she couldn't wait to get her hands on him. Now that she was fit she could finally do all the things she wanted to all week. She moved her hips over his leg and he groaned and grabbed a hold of her. She couldn't wait to finally get her hands on him so she didn't wait any longer. She snuck her hand down into his underwear and began the torment. His expression changed instantly when she traced her fingertips slowly over his dick.

She smirked and continued to touch him softly and slowly kissing her way down his chest and stomach. Carol wanted this to be the best he ever had and she wouldn't stop or slow down until he asked.

"I want to taste you, Daryl. Up!"

She pulled his wet boxers down his legs and went to work.

He'd never heard anything like this, he got instantly harder at her words.

She took hold of him in her hand and licked all across the head with her warm, wet mouth. He hissed and put his hand on her shoulder.

She kept going with a slight grin knowing she was getting to him. By the time she stopped teasing and closed her mouth around him he was panting and his entire body was tensed up. She used her mouth and hand in unison for a few minutes and soon he had to stop her...he had to.

"Please...I want..."

She knew what this meant and sat back on her legs.

"I need you, Daryl...right now!"

She lay down next to him and he pulled her close. She could feel his dick against her belly and felt faint with need. He climbed over her and looked around the area to be sure it was clear and slid her wet panties off.

"Fuck! I can't believe this is happening."

"Believe it, come here...I need it now."

The moment he finally entered her she was shocked at the sensation, it had been a long time. She hissed and went stiff. "What's wrong?" he asked, immediately feeling something was off.

"Nothing, just go slow...been a while."

He was afraid to move and she had to assure him he could.

"Daryl, it's OK. You can move just start slow."

He thrust into her painfully slow and he could feel why she was tense, it was tight as hell. It took a few minutes but she relaxed and everything started to feel incredible. She had wanted this for so long and having him above her in the bright sunshine was more than perfect. Between the sweet smell of the woods and the feeling of his arms on either side of her face she was in heaven.

She felt him so deep inside her, the pressure built to a point of no return and she cried out his name over and over like a prayer to a god she wasn't sure existed. "Daryl...please...yes...Mmmmm I'm coming Daryl... oh God!"

Feeling her tighten around his cock and hearing her screaming out his name was enough to push him from the cliff and he grunted loudly filling her and thrusting harder.

They lay stunned and spent on the blanket in the hot Georgia sun waiting to come back to earth.

"Been thinking about that all week," he admitted.

"Been thinking about that since I met you in one way or another."

"yeah?"

"yeah."

"Worth the wait?"

"You were more than worth the wait."

_**This feels done;)** _

_**lemme know if you disagree. lol** _


End file.
